Kreetin's Decomposition notebook diary
by AceLions
Summary: Here is the diary for my Monster High OC Kreetin Jeebie He is 15 & a Ghoulie. This follows the Cartoon & toyline Canon


**AN: **For those of you that read my work I know this isn't Beetlejuice there is one in the works I just have a bit of Writers block. I'm also a fan of Monster high so My OC's Diary. Everyone in Monster high Belongs to Mattel The Jeebie Family belongs to me.

**July 1st**

It's about that time to start getting ready to get ready for school. Though I get to hang with my Skeleton Crew (My friends) everyday but I pretty much do that now. But no worries I kinda like school & I'm starting Monster High.

**July 15****th**

Sucked it rained. Not that I don't like the rain I actually do I love water (Prolly why me & Lagoona are such good friend.) Us Ghoulies are pretty much amphibious & we can hold out breaths for two hours at a time. The thing is my Bro Deuce & I were suppose to try out his new skate deck.

**July 16****th**

Today was kinda slow for me. I heard Ghoulia got caught in yesterdays rain & woke up with a cold so I took her some books one was a Comic I thought she might like. Mrs. Yelps was making some soup for her when I came over. She thanked me but said Ghoulia needed her rest so I gave the books to her owl Sir Hoots A Lot & left. I decided to head to the Maul to take a look at the Kitchen store. I have to show that place to Deuce.

**July 18****th**

I went to the park to meet up with Deuce for some casketball. When I got there a human told me I just missed him. His glasses broke & he had to head home. The human told me his name was Jackson Jekyll. He is pretty cool we played some ball till it got dark as soon as the sun went down so did he & he began to change. When he got up he seemed upset about his clothes. He introduced himself to me as Holt Hyde. He is no human. By night he changes into Holt.

**August 18****th**

Deuce & I were playing video games when Mrs. Gorgon came in yelling. Perseus ate all her fetid cheese. She told Deuce she would turn the little rat into a paperweight if he as much as sniffed at the kitchen. So Deuce kept him out of site. I'm glad I didn't bring Undertaker over.

**August 19****th**

I went to the Maul with Deuce. He couldn't find any shoes he liked so I took him to the Kitchen store & showed him the book. He was digging it till Clawdeen Wolf came up & made a comment about cooking snakes. I knew Deuce wanted to make her Rock out but her brother Clawd came so he didn't. Clawdeen is a great friend & beautiful like the other ghouls but she is still Mad at Cleo & Deuce since Cleo Dumped her brother for my Bro. At lease she doesn't really blame Deuce for it.

**August 20****th**

Yay it's my birthday I'm 15 today. I decided to take a walk around town. I saw Cleo de Nile. She looked like she hadn't got any sleep last night. She was kinda mumbling something about her nightlight. I know she is scared of the dark. One time when the Skeleton Crew & myself went to a great show when the Power went out. It went pitch black. I was standing right next to Cleo & herd her eep & grab my sleeve. Since she is so proud I never told her I know about her fear.

**August 23****rd**

Today is my Momma's birthday so I stayed home most of the day. Me, Dad, & Demona made momma a great dinner. After dinner I went topside for a while & seen Draculaura was back from the Maul. Deuce took Cleo out on a date. It's sometimes days like this I really hate being single though I am happy got my best bro. Draculaura & I sat outside her house & talked some. I told her I would gladly date any one of them but they pretty much have their hearts set on other Monsters. I kinda have a crush on all the girls in the crew except for Cleo. Who can blame me when I hang out with a these beautiful ghouls most of the time. She told me about the new girl Frankie Stine can't wait to meet her. Sounds like she will be a new member of my Skeleton Crew

**August 25****th**

Birthdays are out of the way school will start soon. Demona is in the same grade as me even though she is two years younger. It's Pretty much been that way Momma thought since we were so close to the same age it was a good idea to start us going to school the same time. We never had any classes together as of yet so no worries she is ok for a little sister.

**September 1****st**

So we went & got all the stuff we are going to need for school. As we were driving back to our homes parking spot we passed the Stein house. There was a girl outside playing with her dog (I think it's a dog but it has spikes & wings) when her arm flew off she looked kinda embarrassed. I don't think she saw us pass by. That must be Frankie she looks like a sweet cool monster.

**September 6****th**

So long Summer Vacation. School is tomorrow. Well can't complain. Well actually I can but it's not going to help. Monster High look out here comes Kreetin & Demona Jeebie. I'm going to be on the Casketball team with Deuce & Clawd. Plus I got into Culinary Art. SWEET! J

**AN: **Ok so this is just the one shot I hope it was good I didn't have it Beta read it is suppose to be written by a 15 year old Ghoulie boy. Beetlejuice stories will be back soon I hope Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think in Reviews.


End file.
